


His Sins

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Anxiety, Autism, M/M, Past Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The meetings with Jimmy have been going well. Until one week it doesn't.





	

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Cas answered.

He had gotten steadily more used to Jimmy, and even Claire. He had gotten used to touching them, and he'd let Jimmy finally hug him. He still hesitated with Claire, but hand shakes were good enough for the time being.

"Why is Claire crying?" Cas asked. Outside the window Claire wiped her face, and burst in before her father.

"Good luck, he's drunk off his ass." Claire snapped. Cas seized up and looked towards the door, where Jimmy stood in the night with his hand on the door handle, swaying.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"He's worse then me! Our waitress was named Amelia, and suddenly he's emptying bottle after bottle, but when I tried to bring him home, he... He started screaming and crying about having family. He demanded we come." Claire explained helplessly.

"Ok, Cas, go upstairs with Gabriel. Go to the apartment." Dean said.

"Dean-"

"It'll be ok, just go upstairs." Dean said.

"He needs help." Cas said quietly. Dean sighed and walked towards the counters, getting behind them. Cas followed him like usual, and Dean smiled at him.

"Stay behind here, alright?"

"Alright. Alright." Cas repeated, getting nervous.

"Gabriel, get the door." Dean ordered. Gabriel hesitated, so Michael stepped forward and swung the door open.

Jimmy half walked, half fell, into the building, before falling on the floor. He tried to sit up, groaning, but Michael put a foot on his back and pushed him down.

"What are you doing?!" Claire yelled.

"Michael-" Gabriel started, but Dean shushed him.

"What are you planning to do here?" Michael asked.

"See m' brother." Jimmy slurred. He tried to push himself up again, but Michael held him down.

"Don't like it." Cas said.

"I know. That's why we're back here, behind this counter." Dean said.

"Mean?" Cas asked breathlessly.

"We don't know if he's mean or not. That's why Michael is protecting you." Dean explained. Jimmy whimpered, and Cas mimicked the sound.

"Hurt?"

"I don't think he's hurt buddy, he's drunk." Dean explained. Cas nodded, but he didn't seem convinced, as Jimmy continued to whine.

"Let me up!" He yelled, but Michael bared down harder. Claire growled and moved forward, pushing Michael away. He could have stayed right where he was, but he let her move him.

"He just gets like this. I just need help getting him home." Claire said angrily.

"He 'gets like this'? When?" Gabriel asked.

"Once every couple of weeks. At least. He likes to think he's above his substance abuse but... He just moved from one poison to the other. That's why he left mom and it's why he's... Leaving me. He can't get over being addicted to something." Claire said quietly.

"He needs help!" Cas spoke up.

"Claire, he's right. Why didn't you tell us this was going on?" Michael asked.

"Well you aren't very interested in what I have to say are you?! Not one of you has tried to talk to me about anything other then school and friends, and I'm not doing good with either one!" She yelled.

Beside her, Jimmy sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He whined loudly, that started to whisper to himself.

"Claire, your father needs counseling. He doesn't need-"

"Me, I know. If I could leave him I would, but I keep being brought back."

"Claire, it's not your fault." Dean spoke up.

"No it's his fault."

"No, it's not. It's not anyone's fault. He's addicted to something that he thinks will take away the pain and so are you." Dean said. Claire scoffed and looked towards Jimmy on the floor.

"What am I addicted to?" She asked.

"Anger."

Claire straightened up and looked to everyone in the room, who seemed to agree with him. She looked towards Cas, who looked away quickly.

"I'm not 'addicted' to anger. I'd love to be fucking happy but I'm not."

"Yeah, cause you're a depressed teenager, who lost their mom and is losing their dad. It's tough, and you're allowed to be angry. But you can make an effort to make things better, starting with you and your dad. You need to talk to him." Dean said.

"What would you know?" She snapped.

"A lot more then you think kid... You know who you remind me of?" Dean asked.

"Who?"

"Me. Same age as you, with my drunk dad. And I never fixed him, he was a lucky son of a bitch, but luck didn't keep him out of the car crash. So you've got to address the problem, this problem. Your anger and his drunkenness." Dean finished. Claire was left speechless for once, and Cas took the chance to run past Dean.

"Cas, don't!" Gabriel yelled, but Cas ignored him. He ran past and grabbed Claire, hugging her tightly. She stood without hugging back, but didn't attempt to get away. After a moment, she seemed to finally give up, and sighed.

"Thanks Castiel."

"Cas."

"Fine, Cas." She said quietly. She rubbed her eyes and stepped away from him, motioning to Jimmy on the floor.

"I need help getting him home. And our bikes, he left them at the restaurant." Claire said.

"We'll take you home kiddo, Michael and I can stay the night and watch your dad." Gabriel said.

"Thanks." She said simply. Dean nodded towards her, and she nodded back.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, he did what?" Dean asked.

 _"Full blown panic attack. Broke down crying, rocking on the floor, saying he was sorry, how much he wishes he had been with his wife before she died, just a mess. Then he puked all over the rug."_  Michael explained.

"Alright, uh... This doesn't sound good. Should I come help, or-"

_"No, but you should tell Cas he wants to meet again."_

"No, no way. Not in this state." Dean said quickly.

 _"He wants to know if he's forgiven. Dean... He's acting more like Cas then I've ever seen. He needs our help."_ Michael said. Dean sighed and looked towards where Cas was putting together a puzzle at the table. He'd do it for Cas in a heartbeat.

"Bring him. We'll meet you there."

* * *

"I've come to a decision." Dean announced. Jimmy looked up pitifully, taking off his sunglasses, and Claire looked nervous for once.

"You're not allowed to see Cas until you get sober and go to see a counselor regularly. I don't want you around him until I know you can take care of yourself." Dean said.

"I'm sorry- I got out of control, I did, it won't happen again! Please, I want to see my brother!" Jimmy said quickly, tearing up a bit.

"You need help." Gabriel said sternly.

"I agree with Dean." Michael added.

"I-I can't. It's all I have left." Jimmy protested.

"What about me?" Claire asked. Jimmy looked guilty immediately.

"That's not what I-"

"I know it's not what you meant, but it's what's happening. I lost my mom, so you... Have to do something." Claire said.

"Can we still meet?" Cas asked quietly.

"If he agrees to get some help." Dean said.

"Please?" Cas asked. He stepped forward, and touched Jimmys face, making Dean smile. He didn't know any different. It's what Dean would do to comfort him.

"O-Ok... I'll try." Jimmy said. Cas smiled and hesitated, but as Dean watched with happiness, he hugged Jimmy tightly. Jimmy hugged back, and although Cas pulled back quickly, it was a huge step. How far they'd come in just a few weeks amazed him.

"It's all we can ask for." Michael said.

"We'll help you. If you ever need to be watched for a night, make sure you don't do something stupid, you can come visit us." Gabriel said.

"And Claire is welcome too. We have a couch and an air mattress, so if we need too, Michael can sleep in my room and I'll make a palette on the floor."

"Thank you. I... I will try. I don't want to lose any of you." Jimmy said quietly.

"Good. Cas, why don't you break out that puzzle?"


End file.
